Problem: $0.354 + 8.47 =$
Explanation: ${0}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${+}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${8}$